


【磁铁组】赌约

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony刚见Erik就被扒了衣服，哦不，战甲。





	【磁铁组】赌约

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档。  
> Erik Lehnsherr/ Tony Stark  
> 斜线有意义。

【磁铁组】赌约

                                      

Act1

“你能别穿着这个破战甲吗？”Rhodes一脸嫌弃地看着Tony，“这里是酒吧!”

“我知道。但是我只是路过而已，十五分钟后就走。”Tony摊了摊手，意思很明显，他懒得脱。

“我可不信十五分钟后你会走。”Rhodes看了看四周跃跃欲试的美女们。

很明显她们很想和iron man 春风一度。那就不是十五分钟能解决的问题了。

 

“怎么，没有一个你看得上的？”Rhodes拿手肘撞了撞Tony，整整半小时，Tony居然没有勾搭任何一个美女，甚至拒绝了一个完全符合他审美的辣妞。

“没心情。”Tony摇了摇头，眉宇间透出几分沮丧。

“打个赌怎么样？”Rhodes提起一个话题，“输的人请客。”

Tony知道是Rhodes企图让他振作起来，他勉强地笑了笑，“赌什么？”

“嗯，就赌你能不能撩到第三个进来的人。”

“不论男女？”Tony挑眉。

“不论男女。”

 

两分钟后Rhodes就看到他的好友朝着第三个进酒吧的人走了过去。

顺便一提，那是个男人。一个英俊的男人。

“Hi,I’m Tony Stark”Tony笑着向男人伸出手，快速地上下打量了一下，隐隐觉得对方不是善茬，暗自提高了警惕，“要来一杯吗？”

男人的视线落到金红色的战甲上，意义不明地哼了一声，伸手回握了一下，这才慢条斯理地开口，“I’m Erik Lehnsherr”

Erik Lehnsherr？嗯？？怎么听起来那么耳熟？？

“Sir，Erik Lehnsherr 就是Magneto”

Tony想起这个人做过的事情，一下子头都大了。他来这里干什么？神盾局呢？怎么就放这个破坏分子大摇大摆地在纽约晃啊？？

一边在脑海里掠过无数问题，一边迅速落下面甲亮出武器。

“你来这里干什么？”

这时酒吧里的人都意识到了不对劲，尖叫着逃了个一干二净，只剩下吧台前Rhodes还拿着酒杯。

下一秒，伴随着战甲落地的“哐当”声，Tony感觉到身上泛起一阵凉意。

“观光而已。”

 

 

Act2

Tony决定讨厌Erik。

他发誓他从来没那么丢脸过，居然在全酒吧人的面前被卸了战甲——虽然最后剩下的的只有Rhodes一个人。

万磁王是吧，回头他就搞个消磁设备。

 

“你的藏酒挺丰富的。”

Tony听到背后传来一个低沉又富于磁性的声音，带了点沙哑，染了些傲慢。

“嘿，我以为你知道不应该在不经过主人同意的情况下乱拿东西。”

Erik开瓶给自己倒了杯酒后才慢悠悠地抬眼，“那我现在请求……？”

“Shit！”Tony恨恨地骂了句，“那个什么X战警怎么还不来把你接收走？”

“我在你的监视下，有什么好担心的。”Erik不紧不慢地喝着酒，一派闲适的姿态。

Tony定定地瞧了他一眼，他才不相信万磁王那种“我只是无聊了出来逛逛完全没有想要毁灭普通人的想法哦”的说辞。

虽然他不知道为什么神盾局最后默许了这个大杀器待在自己这里，虽然对方也没有带任何装备看起来很无害的样子，但是这并不能降低Tony的警惕性。

 

但是有些事情还是在潜移默化中改变着，比如Erik正待在他的实验室里。

“Erik，帮我拿一下那个手柄——oh，thanks”

“Erik，我还需要一个螺丝钉。”

“oh shit,Erik快点把dummy给我移开！”

“Erik，帮我拿一下咖啡。”

“自己去。”Erik皱了一下眉，还真把他当仆人了啊。

“你以为你住在谁家里？”

“你以为你的性命掌握在的手里？”飘在空中的螺丝刀尖头正抵在Tony的大动脉处。

Tony举起双手做投降状：“okok，我自己去拿。你要不要？”

“不加糖。”螺丝刀重新飘回到了桌上。

 

“怎么样，有没有觉得能力消失了？”Tony兴致勃勃地鼓捣着他的消磁设备。

“没有。”

“按照道理可以的啊，我再试试。现在怎么样了。”

Erik叹了口气，一个勺子飘了起来。

“好吧，我再研究一下。”

“Tony。”

“干嘛？”

“你别研究那个东西了——我不会伤害你的。”

“……嗯。”

但是Erik知道，Tony并不相信他。

 

“你就不会小心点吗！”Erik透露出一丝自己都未曾察觉到的紧张，“做实验你也别拿性命冒险啊！”要不是他出手拦住了飞向Tony的铁片，估计现在这货就在急救室里了。

“Thank you,Erik”Tony丝毫没有逃过一劫的后怕，他笑着拥抱了一下Erik，“你还不算一无是处。”

Erik的手指颤了颤，神色晦暗。

 

Act3

“So，看起来你是失败了？”

Tony感觉到自己飘了起来，最后落入一个人的怀抱里。

“Yep”他的脸上满是伤痕，混着泥沙与鲜血。

“真是难看。”

“呵呵，Erik，我们扯平了。我以后再也不嘲笑你和那个ProfessorCharles的事情了。”

“行了，闭嘴吧。”

“Erik。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢。”

“嗯。”

 

THE END

 

彩蛋1：

Erik：所以归根结底还是普通人的错咯？果然只有变种人才有存在的必要。

Tony：不是变种人还真是对不起你啊。

 

彩蛋2：

Tony：放弃吧，这次绝对能压制你的能力了！

Erik：但是这并不能改♂变♂什♂么，Tony。

 

彩蛋3：

Tony：Merry Christmas！

Erik：Merry Christmas！

Tony：所以其实你一开始有被我撩到对不对！

Erik：呵呵。


End file.
